A microsurgical forceps may be used to perform a microsurgical procedure, e.g., an ophthalmic surgical procedure. For example, a surgeon may use a forceps to grasp and manipulate tissues or other surgical instruments to perform portions of a surgical procedure. A particular microsurgical procedure may require a surgeon to separate a first tissue from a second tissue without causing trauma to at least one of the tissues. Such a separation procedure may be particularly difficult for a surgeon to perform if the tissue surface geometry is not flat, e.g., if the tissue surface geometry is convex. For example, an ophthalmic surgeon may be required to remove an internal limiting membrane from a patient's retina without causing trauma to the patient's retina. Accordingly, there is a need for a microsurgical forceps that enables a surgeon to separate a first tissue from a second tissue without causing trauma to at least one of the tissues.